The Third Option
by voilawriter
Summary: Neville Longbottom could have been the Boy Who Lived...but Draco Malfoy could have been as well. This is the story of the three occasions where Narcissa Black defied the Dark Lord.
1. Prologue

**AN: This story is just something that popped into my head the other day and I had to write it down. This prologue is very short and is basicallly just giving you a glimpse of what life for Narcissa is like after the war.**

I could see the silhouette of a man walking towards me, well towards the gates. I continued moving forward as I wrapped my shawl a bit tighter around me. October was ending and it had been a wet and cold month, I can not imagine November will be much better.

As we crossed paths we both the messy haired man (so much like his father) and I gave the other a stiff nod. We may be visiting the same person but we were by no means friendly. He would go back to his wife and kids tonight. What would I go back to? An imprisoned husband, an angry son and daughter- in- law, a distant sister, an empty house, and no friends.

I continued my way through the rows of graves and mentally berated myself. I should stop feeling sorry for myself, today was my day to be grateful. Today was a day to be grateful. Later I would be taking Scorpius and Teddy trick or treating (and since I was taking Teddy I would also probably end up taking James, Albus, and Lily. Plus if I took them I would end up taking, Ro-well basically I would be taking the entire Weasley generation that wasn't of age trick- or treating)

Yes I was grateful. I finally reached the grave stones that I had been searching for. I stopped in front of it and wiped the tears away as they rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey Lily, James. Happy Halloween."


	2. He Just Dueled a 15 year old & Lost?

The Dark Lord had demanded that his servants be loyal. It was odd, he sneered and made fun of the Hufflepuff house yet loyalty was their main trait. But no one ever questioned him about this fact, or maybe someone did and he just killed them and that's why I had never heard of it happening. The Dark Lord demanded loyalty yet he had recruited mainly Slytherins, cunning, ambitious, sneaky Slytherins who despised Hufflepuffs and their silly loyalty just as much as he did. But, even with this being said, most of the Dark Lord's servants were loyal, and that was just the way he liked it.

I had always wondered how the Crabbes Goyles managed to make it into the House of Slytherin year after year. Of course, both of these families were pureblood, though I often speculated if there was some troll ogre blood mixed in, and they were both well off in the money department, but they lacked cunning. They were too stupid of a lot to be cunning, or sneaky, or even ambitious. I could only assume they lacked the brains for Ravenclaw, the bravery for Gryffindor, and they hated Hufflepuffs to much to be placed anywhere other than Slytherin. So they were loyal to the Dark Lord, partly because they weren't smart enough to do anything else and partly because they were stupid enough to believe everything he said was true.

The Zabinis were a very ambitious family. They had been putting wizards into Slytherin ever since they came to Britain. Everyone was shocked when they did not immediately jump on the Voldemort ban wagon, but I know exactly why they did not. They saw far too many opportunities in the muggle war for them to want to destroy it, but they also saw the possibility of Voldemort winning the war so they chose to sit out of the fighting. They did not belong to either side, but they were not hated by the light or the dark either.

The Notts and the Blacks though, they were the embodiments of Salazar himself. They were cunning, ambitious, sly, and deceitful. I was not surprised when I learned that the Notts were spies for the light. The Dark Lord offered them a life under his rule while Dumbledore offered them a chance to bring him down and an opportunity to take his power for themselves (he didn't word it that way, he said something about the greater good and peace or something to that affect.)

My own Aunt Walburga however chose the other side. She was openly anti-muggle and her husband followed her blindly. Her mother was a Crabbe after all. And I am almost certain my Uncle Orion is actually the product of his mother having an affair with a Goyle. My parents felt they were superior to everyone, muggle or wizard alike, so they did not particularly like the idea of bowing down to some random half-blood. They were killed and Bellatrix and I moved in with our Uncle and Aunt right after Sirius ran away from home, she was 16 and I was fourteen. We were both young and innocent (though I slightly more so then Bellatrix) and we, a long with Regulus) believed everything they told us… for awhile.

When I was fifteen I went on my first date with Lucius Malfoy. I was so excited; I took an hour extra to get ready. He had graduated the year before but I had been enamored with him since I first saw him. I was practically in love when he kissed my cheek at his graduation and fully in love by the time I turned fifteen. I could hardly believe that I was actually going on a date with him. The only problem was that Sirius and his friends had taken to sabotaging any dates that Bellatrix and I went on. I for one didn't want this date ruined so I told him of my troubles and we came up with a plan, a plan that included polyjuice potion. All I had to do was steal a few hairs from two people Sirius didn't associate with. I chose two random Ravenclaws and pulled off the plan flawlessly. They both had detention today (thanks to me) so they wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade today. I took my potion a few minutes before him so we could get out of the castle without Black seeing us.

On my request Lucius did not take me to Madame Puddifoot's, it's a horrid place horrid, and instead we went to The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. We had been there for forty five minutes; we had barely noticed we had finished out butterbeers and were going to head back to the castle in a few minutes since the potion only lasts an hour when **it **happened. Back then Voldemort wasn't quite as feared; he was barely a house hold name. He led minor attacks on muggle towns and such but nothing major. He had never attacked a prominent magic community before, this was his first time.

_I looked wildly around for Lucius; we had been separated when everyone in the pub rushed out to see where the yells were coming from. There was yelling and people running everywhere. It looked like a war zone in the town I once thought was so cute and quaint. I spied a black haired head running into an alley that looked like the boy Lucius had been impersonating I quickly followed after. _

_When I came to the end of the alley I found it led to a small open space behind the shops. There in the snow lay an unconscious Lucius (a Lucius that looked like Carodoc Dearborn, a muggle-born) Lying next to him was a barely awake James Potter who was trying to stop Lucius' bleeding with his school robe. Would he be doing that if he knew that was really Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin? It was obvious that Lily and James had come right when Voldemort was about to finish off Lucius and they had fought him. Lily was sporting buts and bruises and she was obviously weak but she still stood defiantly against The Dark Lord. She was so brave. None of them had noticed me yet. I looked at Lucius' body once more and I felt my vision go read as undeniable rage ran through me. _

_"You bastard!" I wasn't thinking as I jumped out into the open just as Lily was blown back into the wall. I was throwing jinxes at a man who was obviously much more skilled than I but I didn't care. He tried to kill the man I loved and almost succeeded. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I sent every jinx school, Bellatrix, and the library had ever taught me. I dodged almost every jinx he through at me and the most shocking thing about the whole thing was that I wasn't dead yet. _

_"Well, well, well, Narcissa, I expected you to have better tastes than a filthy mud blood. You two were on a date right?" I hadn't even felt my disguise wearing off. I heard Lily Evans gasp behind me as she recognized me. It must have worn off while I was fighting. _

_"Stupefy! Petrificus totalulas!" The first spell hit him square in the chest and the other right in the face as he was blown backwards. I quickly released another spell and ropes bound there way around The Dark Lord. What had I done? He had recognized me? I turned towards Lily and James and saw that Lucius' disguise had also worn off. Surprisingly James still held his robes on his bleeding side. I was still in such a shock that I kept my wand raised and my mouth was open in shock. I barely noticed when Sirius came running in. _

_"Narcissa, I should have guessed, you and Bellatrix were probably the first ones to bow down to him," He had practically snarled my name and that was enough to knock me half way out of my shocked state, enough to lower my wand at least."Good, you're giving up. You never were very brave. Slimy Slyth-."_

_"Sirius shut the bloody hell up. Don't ever you dare insult her; don't ever say she is a coward." It was James who had spoken, not that shocking, I doubt Evans has ever cursed in her life, and Sirius turned to him._

_"James, what are you doing? Did you just tell me not to insult someone who was about to attack you. Look what she did o Evans! Have you gone mad?" James fixed a cold glare on his best friend._

_No, I just told you not to insult someone who saved both me and Lily's lives and did that to Voldemort!" He pointed his finger to where Voldemort's petrified body lay. _

_"Oh" That was pretty much all Sirius could say in such a situation. I let a sad smile make its way on to my face._

_"You're right. I saw Bellatrix attacking your friend on my way here," All three of their faces turned worried. Everyone knew how vicious Bella was. "Don't worry, he knocked her out. I was quite surprised, given the time of month, that his magic was so strong."_

_"Yeah well that's Remus, he is- Wait! Did you just say- do you- you- how-?" Sirius was sputtering. Was this twice in a row I have rendered him speechless, impressive._

_"Anyone with half a brain can figure it out. The shack was silent before he came to Hogwarts, Andromeda and the Tonks guy used to use it to make out in. Plus the scars, you four falling asleep into your breakfast the morning after the full moon, how his grandmother had croaked eight times now and how her many funerals are always scheduled on a full moon. Plus the marauders suddenly reading everything they can about the subject and how a werewolf doesn't have bloodlust after animals, including animagi. Like I said, anyone with half a brain could figure it out if they were at all observant." That last word was the reason I figured it out. I usually just stood and watched from the sidelines so I had become very observant. _

_"Wow. Did you tell anyone?" I shook my head. Who did I have to tell? "Well, it sounds like we have a lot to thank you for._

That was the first time Lily Evans and James Potter defied the Dark Lord, but it was also the first time Lucius and I did the same. Later I learned that it was also the first time the Longbottoms defied him as well, apparently they were the first ones to fight him. But I would not learn that till later, so it hardly mattered to my fifteen year old brain. All that really mattered was that Lucius was going to be all right and that for once I felt as if I had friends. Lily probably would have inducted me into her group right then and there but I only spoke to them in secret. Sirius once asked me why I didn't run away like he did, he was sure the Evans' would house me as the Potters did him but I could only smile and tell him I was not a Gryffindor. He didn't speak to me for weeks.

**AN: So what do you think? This is basically the story of how Draco could have been the Boy- Who- Lived. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Voldemort: Britain's Resident Creeper

It was another year and a half before I defied the Dark Lord the second time. Lily Evans and James Potter had married the summer after they graduated and were now blissful newlyweds. It was quite a shock for Andromeda when she sat down next to me in the church. The Longbottoms had married as well, though I wasn't invited to their wedding, and both couples had faced the Dark Lord for the second time while on Order business.

I was going in to my sixth year at Hogwarts and I could hardly wait. Though most of my friends had graduated, most of my friends were either friends of Bella or friends of Lily, but I had become very good friends with Emmeline Vance, a Ravenclaw in my year. It was nice to have friends, the first four and a half years of my life at Hogwarts I spent alone so now that I had a friend I was practically bouncing off the walls in my compartment as I waited for Emmeline.

We had a good first semester. We were doing well in all of our classes; I myself was doing especially well Charms while Emmeline was top of the class in Defense. We had a perfect life, we giggled over letters Lucius sent me and analyzed everything Regulus Black said to her, and even with my run in with the Dark Lord I was still innocent. Purebloods aren't brought up to love their parents; they're brought up to respect them. When my parents were killed I really wasn't fazed, the part that upset me the most was the fact I would have to live with crazy Aunt Walburga. I had a few dates with Lucius in Hogsmeade and all of them went much better than the first. Like I said, everything was perfect, and then Christmas came.

I usually stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. I always used the excuse that I had lots of studying to do or something to that effect. I still managed to make it to the Malfoy Christmas ball by sweet talking Slughorn into taking me there through side- along apparition. But the Christmas of my sixth year I received a letter from my Aunt Walburga stating that 'I don't care if you're failing all of your classes you must come home this Christmas break.' I could have sent an owl back saying that I already was home but I was worried she would punish me as she had with Sirius for my cheek. So instead I took the train 'home' to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I had expected a meeting on an arranged marriage to Lucius or plans for Bella's marriage. I was not expecting to enter a sitting room where both Lucius and the Dark Lord were waiting.

Well, Lucius was panting on the floor while the Dark Lord stood over him, pocketing his wand. I immediately ran to Lucius and cradled his head. He had obviously just been subjected to the torture curse and I feared I was next. I silently helped Lucius onto the couch before turning towards The Dark Lord. Emmeline had rubbed off on me so I gazed him strait in the eyes and started to ask the most direct question I could think of.

_"What are-?" I was silenced with a flick of the wand that felt like a punch in the mouth. Curious, I had never come across a silencing spell that also caused pain. I'll have to look that up when I go back to school. _

_"Women should be seen and not heard and you won't be going back to school." Great he was a bloody __Legilimens too. The Dark Lord chuckled at my thoughts._

_"I'm surprised you know the term, has Dumbledore started training his students against me?" Like Dumbledore would include me in those lessons if there was such thing. He wouldn't trust a Slytherin with his socks, let alone his secret societies. Once again the Dark Lord chuckled and I found that I was tired of having him in my head. Silently I remembered what that library book had said about Occlumency and what Snape had tried to teach me. I emptied my brain of everything other than that book and watched the smile disappear from the man (if you could even call him that) in front of me's face. _

_"Why are you thinking of a book?" I ignored his comment and tried to separate my brain into two parts, the book on one side and everything else on the other side that I would not let him see. It was a miracle that I was able to do this and I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to usually. The Dark Lord brought out an anger in me that made me want to do anything I could to protect the ones I love and me. My Aunt Walburga entered the room._

_"Is she not cooperating, my Lord?" She simpered the words and I felt like I was going to barf. I felt bad for The Dark Lord for a moment; I wouldn't want that cow simpering at me like that. The Dark Lord smiled. Damn, I must have let that one through the barrier. _

_"No she is fine, and you were right she is quite beautiful." He raised his hand and stroked my cheek. I stood stock still, afraid to move. My Aunt, on the other hand, was nodding excitedly. _

_"When you brought it up I couldn't help thinking she is perfect for what you want." I do not want to know what he wants. I could see Lucius clenching and unclenching his fists out of the corner of my eye, apparently he already knows and he doesn't like it. _

_'What exactly do you want me for?' I let the question slip to the side of my brain he could see. The silencing charm was still holding strong and I couldn't ask such a disrespectful question in front of Aunt Walburga anyway._

_"Well, dear Narcissa, my bed has been cold recently and I need something to warm it." He leered at me and Walburga looked ecstatic, what a sick bitch._

_'I thought love for women, love for anything, was for the weak.' Slytherins were all for anything this guy had to say and people were quoting him left and right in the common room._

_"Yes, it is for the weak, but desire, that is something we all have. Desire for money, desire for power, desire for you. He whispered the last word and I almost barfed, this guy was old enough to be my father!_

_"I see why you like her Lucius; unfortunately you won't be getting her." Lucius was gritting his teeth from the couch._

_'What? Lucius and I are supposed to be married as soon as I turn seventeen!' The Dark Lord started leering again. What a bloody git._

_"Not anymore you're mine." He was leaning over me with his disgusting face, I wonder if his __**snake**__ looks like a snake as well. Get it? He is standing so he is looking down on me from a foot above. Is he trying to look more superior? McLaggen tried that when I turned him down on a date. I'll treat The Dark Lord the same as I did McLaggen. With that thought I spit in his face. Simultaneously Lucius petrified Walburga and then stunned The Dark Lord I tied him up and we ran up stairs for my things. We used magic to pack and I scribbled a note to Bellatrix. After that we apparated away as quickly as we could. I guess I'll never know about his snake. _

That was the second time Lucius and I defied Voldemort. I am still surprised that Aunt Walburga did not blast me off the family tree, but my face is still there. Maybe The Dark Lord convinced her not to because he was so intrigued or maybe Walburga was just tired of blasting people off the tree. I think I'm going to stick with the first option; Walburga would never get tired of that.

We apparated to Malfoy Manor, where Lucius' parents lived. They loved me and wanted our marriage more than anything. So I was not surprised when they agreed to house me if needed. I, however declined. I couldn't stay in my boyfriend's home it would be inappropriate but I couldn't go back to Hogwarts because Slughorn would hand me over to Walburga if she asked immediately. Instead I bounced between Andromeda and Ted's home, Sirius and Remus' flat (those 3 days were awkward), James and Lily's home in Godric Hollow, the Prewitt twins apartment, and Emmeline's parents' home. And oddly enough, it was the best Christmas I've ever had.

**AN: Please tell me what you think in a review!**


	4. Petunia has a Deadly Knitting Needle

The third time I defied the Dark Lord I was seventeen. I had completed my seventh year and was married to Lucius two weeks after I graduated. I invite my Aunt Walburga and Bellatrix and everyone else in pureblood society, but I also invited Emmeline, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Andromeda, Tonks, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, and the Prewitt twins. I also invited Severus because he had taught me Occlumency and in doing so saved me from the Dark Lord and Regulus because Emmeline had a bit of a crush on him. It seemed that everyone was avoiding somebody else at my wedding.

After the incident concerning The Dark Lord's _desires_ for me, I lost that innocence that I had kept with me after I fought him the first time. I had finally opened my eyes all the way to see what was happening to the world, and I didn't like what I saw. My life was no longer the charmed perfect life it had been when I was sixteen.

It began with paranoia. I read every single library book in Hogwarts (both in and out of the restricted section) on Occlumency and Legilimency. Then I practiced, and practiced, and practiced. Soon I was able to sneak past Snape's boundaries without him noticing. That was when the real paranoia kicked in. I was afraid of my friends, and if they would turn me in to The Dark Lord. I though everyone was a traitor. I began listening into conversations, through the walls and through people's minds. When I first heard of the Order of the Phoenix I knew immediately I had to join. It was exactly what I needed, a _secret_ society that was against The Dark Lord.

_"Ah, Miss Black, please take a seat. I'm sorry if you have come to interview for the Defense job, I have just given the position to Mr. Gremio. If you care to apply for next year I will-"I had finished searching the office for any other minds present. I was surprised; I knew I was on a former Death Eater watch, that he met me alone._

_"Sir, I am not here to apply for a job. Well I guess I sort of am, but not for the job of a teacher." His eyes began to do that annoying twinkle thing and I felt something brush past my wall. He was trying to get into my head. I fortified my walls before continuing. I leaned over the desk so I did not have to speak so loudly._

_"Professor, I wish to join the Order of the Phoenix." I knew I was taking a risk by saying it out right like that (He could obliviate me and drop me off at my home without me remembering anything) but I thought if I said it more like a Gryffindor and less like a Slytherin maybe he would be more likely to consider it. I also knew he might suspect me even more because of this. They suspected a spy in their midst and I was the only Slytherin present, I was the perfect person to be the spy. But surprisingly, Dumbledore just nodded and smiled._

_"Will you be willing to drink veriteserum before letting me use Legilimency on you so I know your memories are not tampered?" I nodded; I had expected something like this. Silently he took out the vial of clear potion and tipped three drops into a small spoon before I opened my mouth and let the truth serum spill into my mouth and down my throat._

_"What is your name?" I didn't even feel my lips move as I answered him._

_"Narcissa Violletta Irma Black." Dumbledore nodded and I could feel him enter my mind easily, the veriteserum took down my defenses immediately. I could feel it as he watched my fifteen year old self battle The Dark Lord and against all odds win, I felt him watch my memories of Walburga preaching blood purity, or Walburga torturing Sirius, of the Dark Lord torturing Lucius, the memory where The Dark Lord revealed his desires for a mere sixteen year old, my sixteenth Christmas, me discovering the existence of the order, me perfecting my Occlumency and Legilimency, me entering the office. At that he pulled out, he had run through the past three years of my life (with snippets from even before then) in no more than ten minutes. _

"_Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Narcissa Violletta Irma Black." _

Lucius had to go threw the same order of interrogation when he joined. We were also forced to go to these types of meetings once every two weeks to make sure we weren't really spies. You would think they didn't trust *sarcasm*. Lucius was immediately taught Occlumency. He had private lessons with Dumbledore and me three times a week, he was almost better than us now. We wanted Lucius to be able to shield his mind without The Dark Lord realizing he was shielding it. You see, Lucius became spies for the Order. We only went on missions in disguise and our wands transfigured slightly to take on a different appearance. We were full fledged Order members now, not just kids waving their wands.

I had watched Lucius receive the Dark Mark after both he and I had been tortured extensively. The Dark Lord does not forgive easily, it was a miracle we were forgiven at all, but both the Blacks and the Malfoys were old pureblood families, and The Dark Lord needed more followers of that status. So Lucius was accepted into the higher circle and I was accepted as a way to have another generation of little Malfoy Death Eaters, lovely. But then again, The Dark Lord always did under estimate the witch population. Maybe that is why I was able to beat him in a duel for the third time around when he attacked Little Whining.

_I could here Alice Longbottom screaming curses somewhere to the right as I searched for Lily. I would not let her die tonight. I knew why The Dark Lord was targeting this particular community, Lily's older sister was here and Lily Potter had taken down almost as many as Death Eaters as James and Sirius combined, they wanted her one. The first step? Kill of the family. We had warned Dumbledore about the planned attack and The Order had been prepared. _

_When the Death Eaters crashed into number four, Privet Drive they found Vernon Dursley watching T.V while complaining to Petunia Dursley, who appeared to be knitting. Of course the real Vernon and Petunia Dursley were actually on a cruise (they thought they'd won a sweepstakes) and these two ordinary muggles were actually not muggles at all. In fact the woman claiming to be named Petunia Dursley was actually me while the mad who claimed to be Vernon Dursley was actually Carodoc Dearborn. It was quite humorous to watch the Death Eaters face go slack with shock when one of 'Petunia's knitting needles' turned out to be a wand that could shoot curses at you. _

_Tonight though, Lucius was not fighting for the Order under the polyjuice potion, tonight he was fighting at The Dark Lord's side. I hope someone had petrified him so I wouldn't have to do it myself. A green light shot by me and I knew it was supposed to miss, Lucius had impeccable aim. I quickly non- verbally stunned him, hoping I didn't hurt him to much and continued my search for Lily. _

_I came upon her dueling with none other than The Dark Lord himself. Why did he always seem to duel only Lily, Alice, me, and our spouses. Was anyone else worthy of his attention? She was one of the best duelers I knew but her aim was getting sloppy, I could tell she was exhausted. She had been called in last night for an attack on muggle London but she had also reported for her shift as a healer at St. Mungo's. But what I was really worried about was what my female intuition was telling me. You see, that intuition was telling me that Lily Potter was pregnant. _

"_Avada Kedavra," Lily narrowly missed the green curse. "You are going to die Lily Potter, and I will make sure of it, though I will no longer guarantee it will be painless. Crucio!" This curse hit its mark and I sped up to reach them faster. Would this torture affect the baby? _

"_I__mpedimenta! Sectumsempra!" I was pleased to see Lily immediately stop convulsing on the ground. She shakily took her feet once more and out of the corner of my eye I saw Marlene McKinnon come over and apparate her out to wherever they had set up their healing facilities today. _

"_Confringo," I dodged the spell and quickly sent a Jelly- Brain jinx his way. He blocked that and we continued hurling jinxes at each other as he began to speak. "Who are you? Are you one of dear Lily here's friends? You can't be Marlene or Mary since I killed her. Perhaps you are Dorcas?" My only response was a body binding curse that he deflected. I think talking to his opponents was a way to distract them; it gives him an upper hand in a way. Or maybe I was distracted to begin with, worrying about all the people I love who are fighting today, but either way I was just hit by a curse._

_**Tell me your name. **__I can't believe he used the imperious curse on me just to get my name. __**Tell me your name now.**__ Isn't it weird how it sounds like it's your own head telling you to do what he wants you to? I wonder who invented this curse, they were quite ingenious. __**Say your name aloud.**__ Okay, Voldy I will._

"_It's Petunia Dursley. What's yours?" I cast a non- verbal babbling hex (kind of an ironic statement isn't it? Non- verbal babbling) and he was so surprised I had thrown off the imperious curse that he almost didn't block it. Almost. So we continued to battle with no conversation. A jinx came out of no where and hit him right on the back. It seemed dark and I didn't recognize it but the Dark Lord must have because he said the counter curse within a second. Instinctively I knew Lucius had sent the hex to try and give me the upper hand. _

_We must have been dueling for only fifteen minutes or so (which in an ordinary duel is a short time but against the Dark Lord it is like living to be four hundred) when I was shoved out of the way. I looked up to see that Dorcas had taken up my side of the duel as the Dark Lord continued to fire curses our way. But Dorcas was not the one to push me out of the way. I stared into my older sister's eyes that were so similar to my own._

"_Cissy! Your hair is getting lighter; the potion is losing affect you have to get out of here!" Andromeda was hissing at me as quietly as she could but I knew the Dark Lord heard her. Would he recognize the pet name my sisters had given me? Merlin, I hope not. _

He heard her. He didn't make the connection though until Bella called me Cissy in front of him. He asked me if my other sister used to call me the same name. I replied just as Bella would have if met with the same situation.

"Master, I do not know what other sister you speak of, Bella is my only sister." Bella smiled and the Dark Lord prodded my mind. I just filled it with horrible thoughts of Andromeda and let him in. I am still not sure if he believed me. The day Dorcas Meadowes died Lily, James, Alice, and Frank defied the Dark Lord for their third and final time. Maybe he knew Lucius and I did the same, maybe not. I will never know for sure.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Epilogue

"I want to thank you. I know that I thank you every year on this day, but I still feel I need to do it today and every year after this. So thank you. I know it wasn't exactly a conscious choice you or James made, you probably even wish that it hadn't happened, but I am going to thank you any way. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to speak with Draco, or show my true allegiance, or even live on this earth. You and I both know that it didn't have to be you. I don't even know why he chose you and James. What set you apart from Alice and Frank, or Lucius and I?" I stared down at the stone that wouldn't answer me. A few more tears fell and I did not even bother wipe them away.

"You were my first real friend Lily, I owe you so much. I wish I could repay you somehow but I know I could never be able to pay you back for everything you have done. You were always there Lils, when I needed a friend or anything else you were there. I miss you Lils. I wish you were still here, yet at the same time I am thankful for what you did, they're opposites but I feel them both. You gave me hope when I thought I would never make it through the war. You got me through the first war and your son got me through the second, so thank you."

Tears were falling freely down my cheeks by now, so much for my Malfoy composure. I was not even sure what I was crying for anymore, there was too much I had to be upset about. I might have been crying for Lily and James, that they weren't here to see their son and the great man he had become. I might have been crying for Draco who was mad at me for still loving Lucius even after everything he had done. I might have been crying for my husband who had lost faith and started to believe the lies he had been force fed all his life. I might have been crying for my niece and her husband who had to leave their son when he was only a few months old. I might have been crying for Andromeda because Teddy and I were the only things she had left. I might have been crying for Neville because until two months ago could not even speak to his living parents. I might have been crying for Regulus he had been too young to be in that deep. I might have been crying for Bella who was driven mad by our parent's death. I may have been crying for Hermione Granger for she would always have a scar from the curse Lucius had tried to murder her with after the battle. I might have been crying for Dorcas who had died without giving anyone a chance to say goodbye. I might have been crying for Severus who had given everything for the son of his mortal enemy and the girl he loved. I may have been crying for anyone who had lost anyone they loved because of The Dark Lord. I was crying for every single unfair thing that had happened.

"Thank you Lily, I don't know if anyone in this world is more grateful to you and James than I am." I was startled by a hand on my shoulder.

"Really Narcissa, I can think of a few, me and Frank being on example. We owe them just as much as you do." I looked up from where I was kneeling on the hard ground. I stared into the round face that had never recognized me when I visited her in St. Mungo's. A new wave of tears began to pour out of my eyes.

"Alice, oh Alice, it's so good to see you. I thanked Ms. Chang for days because of what she was able to do for you. I can still hardly believe I can talk to you again."

"I can hardly believe that thirty years have passed since I was able to talk at all. I certainly owe Ms. Chang a lot; I can't decide who I owe more to, Lily or Cho." She smiled down at me but I could see a single tear leaving a wet path down her face and how her eyes were shining and guaranteeing there would be more to come. I stood and embraced her. We may not have been the best of friends in our younger days but she was the closest thing I had to a friend now.

"I'll see you soon Alice." She just nodded and she took my kneeling position in front of the stone as began to walk away, back to my messed up family. Before I was out of hearing range I heard her whisper softly.

"Hey Lily, James. Happy Halloween."

**AN: So what did you think of it? Please review! **


End file.
